Shattered
by AustinChase
Summary: What happens when Finn is shot when Puck is watching? Will Puck ever be the same again? Sam is the only person that can comfort Puck now.  Rated T but may change to M in future chapters.  Possible Puck/Sam depending on the feedback i get.  please review
1. Chapter 1

Noah "Puck" Puckerman sits in Glee club waiting for practice to finally end, everyone was talking about what had happened to the star athlete and glee club member Finn Hudson. Puck however was drowning in his own misery of loosing one of his best friends.

flashback

Puck is making his way to his beater of a truck after glee club practice ended. He walks through the dark parking lot in a nonchalant manner. As he was walking, he hears a noise that sounded familiar like a struggle (of course he would know, hes Puck). Puck decides hes going to go around the other side of the ominous lot to find out what the source of the noise was. He turns the corner only to see His best friend with a gun to his chest being pushed against a car. Puck suddenly froze, not knowing if he should spring into action or if that would just agitate the mugger and make him shoot Finn. As if Finn could sense Pucks presence, He yells "Run oah!" Puck was to scared that he couldn't even fully register what was going on, Finn had referred to him by his first name, no one ever did that, especially not Finn. Right as Puck mustered up the strength to act, the gun went off. Puck closed his eyes, fearful of what he might see when he opens his eyes. Puck new that people coming in and saving the day by shooting the bad guy with the gun wasn't a probability, so he expected that the worst had happened. Once he opened his eyes, he saw Finn collapsing to the ground with a big blood stain on the front of his shirt, which looked more like a black hole to Puck because of how dark it was and the lack in quality of the parking lot lights. The Mugger had already run out of sight and there was no hope in catching up to him, so Puck ran to Finn, sliding to his knees and supporting his limp body on his thigh. Tears ran down Pucks face and fell on the blood stains on Finns shirt, diluting and turning into a hollow pink color. "You should have run Noah." Finn Manages to spit out as he starts to close his eyes. "you're going to live Finn, I'm not going to let you die, your going to live!" Puck cries out. He looks up to see Mr. Shue and half the glee club rounding the corner, trying to find the source of the yelling. "Don't just stand there! Call an ambulance!" "Puck, hes gone..." Mr. Schue said, almost wishing he hadn't. "NO, hes not! He cant be!"

end flashback

Puck's eyes started filling up with tears as Finn's words bounced and echoed through his head "Run Noah!" replaying these words over and over again until he was at his breaking point. Everyone seemed to notice but no one wanted to say anything. "What the fuck are you staring at!" Puck hissed, trying to hide his tears as he got up and stormed out of the classroom, knocking a desk over on his way. Sam gave the rest of the group a concerned look and got up to chase after Puck, After all, he was all that Puck had left.


	2. Chapter 2

"Puck.." Sam said trying to catch up to his angry friend. "Talk to me Puck." Puck was practically ignoring Sam now. "Noah!" Puck automatically stopped right where he stood and turned around, staring at Sam as Finn's words ran through his head again. "what's the matter?" Sam knew this was a stupid question because it was extremely obvious what was wrong. "There is nothing; Wrong!" Puck replied, using scaring pauses between his words. Tears started forming in his eyes again as he leaned against a long stretch of lockers and slid down them until he was sitting on the floor. "Puck, you don't cry, there's something wrong." Sam said, lowering himself down so that he was level with Puck. "You can talk to me Puck, I-" "No I can't! The only person I can talk to about my shit is Finn, and now he's gone, and I have no friends." Puck replied, cutting Sam off and not realizing how much he hurt him with his words. Sam said nothing for a long time and then slowly stood up and walked away, tears now pooling under his eyes as he made his way back to class. Puck was to involved in his own thoughts to notice the absence in Sam's Presence and continued to sulk.

As Sam entered the doorway to the class room, he was surprised to look up and see everyone staring at him. "Uh... I um... Ya." was all Sam could get out before walking out of the room again towards the nearest bathroom so he could wash his face, taking as much time as he wanted so that he wouldn't have to face everyone again. Meanwhile, Puck had finally Built up the strength to walk back to class. When he got there, everyone was sitting and chatting, waiting for the bell to ring. Santana turned to Puck. "What happened to your little boy friend?" she said in a bully like manner(just like her). "What are you talking about?" "Sam, he just walked in here crying like a bitch." The bell rang and everyone got up to leave, Puck being the first of them to storm out.

Sam returned soon after to get his stuff as the last couple of people were filing out of the room. When he knew that he was the only person in the room, he picked up a guitar and started playing the only song that came to his mind.

"Drew looks, at me

I fake a smile so he wont see

what I want, what I need

And Everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful

That girl he talks about

And she's got everything

That I've had to live without..."

"Oh shoot, I forgot my math book in the class room." Brittney said, cutting off Whatever Santana was barking about to her, then running down the hall back towards the room. As she was about to enter the room, she saw Sam, and decided to not interrupt him(because that would be rude and embarrassing of course).

"...Drew looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see."

"Who's Drew?" Brittney asked as Sam finished the last line, scaring him so much he jumped up and almost dropped the guitar on the ground. "Um.. No one, I was just-" "its Puck isn't it, I bet it is." She said over Sam and answering her own question. She then went over to her seat and grabbed her book before saying anything else. "I've seen the way you look at him Sam." "Pucks you drew." She said stopping in the doorway before exiting the class room, leaving Sam standing there speechless.

Sorry that took so long to update, I actually had this written already but couldn't find the time to type it with finals this week. Thanks for reading

P.S. The song is "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift (I don't own the song, Taylor Swift does. And I don' own Glee either.)


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly a week since Brittney confronted Sam about Puck, and Brittney hadn't seemed to acknowledge him since. Same tried to ignore Puck to give him space, but it was almost harder to purposefully keep his distance than when he was trying to comfort him. Since they both had football and glee club, they were together for at least eighty percent of their week, and when they had to do something that required a partner, Puck always wanted to be with Sam. Puck always wanted to be partners with Finn, they did everything together.

Although Sam was happy that he wanted to be closer to him, he couldn't help but feel like a replacement, and after what Puck had said to him, he felt even more distant from him than ever. Sam knew that Puck wasn't aware of what he said, but if he was, he would feel horrible, so he decided not to say anything to him.

"Hey Puck..." Sam said to his friend after football practice while they were getting ready to leave."Hey, um, Sam." Puck replied in a spacey manner. "Look, about last week, when I stormed out..." Puck gave a long pause before finishing. "I didn't really think about what I was saying..." Sam knew this was it, their friendship was about to be mended. "could you not tell anyone about it? I don't want anyone to think I'm um, emotional." Puck finished emphasizing the last word. Sam felt his heart hit the ground and bounce back up in his chest. "oh, um, ya, of course dude... I get it." Sam replied swallowing the lump in his throat. "Thanks... It uh, means a lot to me." Puck said as he gave Sam's shoulder a firm pat before he left, leaving Sam sitting on the bench of the deserted locker room.

As Sam was walking out of the school when he spotted Puck's truck sitting alone in the empty parking lot. Since this wasn't a normal situation, he decided to go check to see if anyone was inside. As he was walking over to the car, he was scared of what he might find inside, and he went over every terrible possibility in his head. As he approached the car, he saw puck inside, leaning against the door with his back to Sam. Puck didn't realize that Sam was there so Sam took the opportunity to get a little closer. Once he had a better view, he saw that puck was crying. Sam looked down at Pucks slightly raised hand and say that he was holding a pair of scissors. Sam gave out a slight gasp and as if Puck could hear him he turned around, but Sam had already slipped down under the window out of sight. Sam put one hand over his mouth to muffle his breathing as a tear ran down his cheek. Puck then through the scissors down on the seat in front of him and brought his legs to his chest and buried his face in them.

I put everything I had at the moment into this chapter so I hope you guys like it. Thank you to the people who have been reviewing my story, you guys are whats keeping me going. Ill try to get another chapter up soon.

(I don't own glee or character s of glee, someone very lucky does .)


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Sam was sitting in the locker room waiting for Puck to show up. He hoped that he would not find any cuts on his friend when they were changing.

As Puck walked in, Sam gave a fast "hey." "hey Sam." Puck replied. "So how are you?..." Sam nervously asked. "I, guess I'm okay...you?" "I've been worried about you... Puck." Sam said solemnly. "Why would you worry about me?" Sam didn't reply and Puck continued to change. He almost forgot to look for any marks on Puck, and when he removed his shirt, he was relieved to see that there were no cuts on him. (for some reason Puck was wearing a long sleeved shirt that day) Puck caught Sam's eyes with his and gave a sideways smile as he turned around. After they were both ready for practice, they walked out together onto the field.

Once they were outside, Coach Beiste barked for them to do laps up and down the field. "Aaaaugh." the boys moaned. "do you want me to make it worse? Because I can, and I will!" hollered the frightening coach. As they started running, Sam couldn't take his mind off of Puck, and he got so distracted that he ended up losing track of his footing and flying forward as his leg gave out underneath him. Puck heard the crash and turned around to see Sam on the ground. He quickly changed his direction and sprinted over to the other boy. "Sam, are you okay?" "Ya, I think so, but my leg, it really hurts." Sam explained give long pauses to wince in pain. "Whats the hold up ladies?" coach Beist yelled. "Sam hurt his leg coach, I don't think he should be running until any pressure goes down." " he'll be fine, now hustle up if you want to go home on time." coach replied. "But coach-" "No butts Puckerman, unless you want to take on Mr. Evans' running as well." Beiste snapped, cutting Puck off. "Puck, you don't have to do that, really, it's fine." Sam said, reassuring his friend. "...Okay, I'll do both runs.." Puck replied, almost ignoring what Sam said. "...Your free to go Evans." Coach Beiste answered, almost seeming excited to see Sam crawl down the stretch of the football field. Puck helped Sam up and supported him with his arm as he helped him back to the locker room. "Thank you, Puck... You really didnt have to do that." "It's fine, I just want to make sure you're okay." Puck replied softly. "That's really nice of you... Noah." Sam replied, earning a blush from Puck.

Sorry this one took so long to get out guys, I had a huge headache today and had to force myself to the computer to type this. The next one will be better, this was just kind of a "i have writter's block and need some sort of filler that can be made into a good chapter." chapter. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot. Obviously glee isn't mine)

As it turned out, Sam's leg injury wasn't as serious as previously thought to be, and he was feeling 90 percent better the next day. He was happy that him and puck had grown so much closer together, and he hoped now that the stubborn teen would let him in to his problems.

The next day at school everyone was sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Most people were distracted with others and were laughing, except for Sam and puck. Puck was quietly pushing the food around his plate and Sam was secretly watching him. Puck grabbed something from his bag and slid it into his pocket.

Slowly he got up from the table. "gotta go to the bathroom, he said, excusing himself, and only receiving replies from a few momentarily non busy people.

He quickly and quietly walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Sam got up and excused himself as well, he really did have to pee, but that wasn't the main reason he was going. He tailed puck and watched him enter the bathroom in the deserted hallway.

Puck set the scissors he had brought with him onto the sink and rolled up his long sleeve, revealing a small collection of scars that traveled up his arm in a ghostly manner. He grabbed the scissors and held them to his stuck out arm, and lightly pressed, and a small dot of blood appeared moments later.

All of a sudden, Sam entered the bathroom, and puck fumbled with the scissors for a second before he dropped them in the sink and turned his back to his friend. He was so ashamed of what he was doing, and he almost knew that Sam would come looking for him eventually. Was this a sub conscious call for help that even he did not know he was making? And what would Sam think of him?

Sam sort of stared for a second and was filled with grief at the sight of his best friend in such dire pain, and he wasn't able to do anything the whole time.

"puck... Its okay-"

"NO. Its not okay.." he interjected. "my life, sucks." the tan teen continued.

Sam wasn't really sure what to say, so instead he slowly crept over behind puck and turned him around. Puck didn't look into his eyes as the blonde lifted the darker ones arm to examine his self inflicted wounds.

"oh god" Sam squeezed out through watery eyes.

He couldn't believe it had gotten this bad. How come he didn't see this coming? Sam grabbed puck and pulled him into a hug. As they stood there, Sam thought to himself.

'who are you when I'm not looking?'

Wow, its been a very long time since I've updated this story. Just totally lost inspiration. Sorry to keep you guys waiting for a few months.


End file.
